


Silk and Tassels

by Oshun



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These ficlets we done on MaryRenaultFics LJ community in an exercise in writing something based upon a prompt in five minutes or less. I wrote three. I found them more fun that trying to write drabbles. Some are longer than a drabble and at least one of mine shorter. In five minutes there is no time for counting and word smithing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Tassels

**Prompt: silk and tassels (book used: _The Persian Boy_ )**  
  
He sprawled naked upon my bed, long slim limbs, doe-like almond eyes, skin as pale as the moon against the jeweled-toned pillows of silk trimmed with golden tassels. The gods themselves must have envied me.   
  
"Iskander," he said, his voice cracking with the desire and vulnerability that he could not hide.  
  
"I didn't expect you to stay awake and wait for me."   
  
"But you are happy that I have," Bagoas answered, his uncertainty vanishing into the sunburst of a boyish grin.  
  
 **Prompt: beautiful boy** **(book used:** ** _Fire from Heaven_ )**  
  
Hephaestion’s eyes flew open to the sight of a face hovering above him. Alexander, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, with his unique luminescence along with his crown of tousled golden curls, could convince one of his claim to have been fathered by a god.  
  
The heat and the aroma of him—overly warm on such a hot day, his own fresh scent coupled with an odor reminiscent of his faithful Bucephalus—identified him definitively within the earthly realm as Hephaestion's own beautiful boy, his first and best love, despite how old they might grow or how worn from battle weariness.  
  
"Want to take a swim before we have to leave?" Alexander asked.  
  
 **Prompt: masks** **(book used:** ** _The Persian Boy_ )**  
  
Hephaestion's expression might have been a mask, his smile too tight not reaching the eyes. But he could fool any who knew him less well than Alexander did. On the other hand, Bagoas's grin of triumph almost but did not quite overwhelm the apprehension in his eyes. Unfortunately, one could not simply strap on a mask like an actor and present to the world only the face one wished to share.   
  
A king must never risk exposing himself. Amidst the raucous cries of "Kiss him! Kiss the boy!" Alexander avoided glancing at Hephaestion and pulled lad toward him, planting a firm kiss on his willing mouth.

 


End file.
